Vicious
by Matt Squinn
Summary: —Sabías, desde un comienzo, que esto era todo cuanto nos deparaba —fue demasiado tarde cuando Levi comprendió que, con esas palabras, parecía estar culpándola. (Mes Rivamika) Grupo FB: La Hermandad Rivamika.


**N/A: Saludos, terrícolas. Sin pensarlo, me sumo al aniversario del grupo de Facebook La Hermandad Rivamika. No lo esperaba, pero creo que necesitaba escribir algo que me sacara de este estado en el que me encuentro actualmente (muchos sentimientos encontrados con mis otros fics). Así que es una oportunidad valiosa para traer material y desatar la imaginación, aunque últimamente la mía está algo saturada.**

 **Al grano: De las dos opciones (desamor y amantes), escogí… un poco de ambas. Así que esta mi cooperación para el evento Mes Rivamika.**

 **Esta vez traigo some shit angsty, pretty angsty. Pronto traeré algo más sweet, a medida que cambien las prompt.**

 **Feliz Aniversario a la Hermandad. Love ya all.**

* * *

 **Vicious**

* * *

Él preguntó, siendo consciente de que las respuestas dolerían mucho más ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres para tu vida?

—Paz —fue una respuesta tan crispada, que a Levi no le quedó la menor duda de que ella hablaba en serio.

* * *

Mikasa había oído, en medio de las chácharas corrientes que solían tener sus amigas, sobre lo difícil que era estar solo cuando se estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar de una buena compañía. Eso decían. Mas ella no lograba corroborar qué tan cerca estaba el dicho de la veracidad de los hechos.

No obstante, aquel día, temprano por la mañana, se preguntó: ¿qué sería de él?

Y lo imaginó, lo recreó en sus pensamientos como si, en vez de haber estado lejos todo ese tiempo, lo hubiese vivido a su lado.

Lo recreó caminando hacia la cocina de su departamento, sintiendo su ausencia. A pesar de su manía por la limpieza, la loza de la última cena en que se vieron permanece allí. No la ha lavado, y sabe que no es por simple dejación. Es el último recuerdo que tiene de ella, no va a deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

Toma la loza, y como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, la sostiene con la misma delicadeza que la sostenía a ella cuando se quedaba a medio dormir en el sillón, y la aparta, resguardándola. Intenta dar con una taza limpia, lo consigue, y el resultado es el mismo de siempre: otro recuerdo. Siente el súbito impulso de preparar aquel repulsivo café que ella le enseñó a hacer, aquel atiborrado de cosas incombinables como café, crema, chocolate, vainilla, cuanta azúcar y caramelo cupiese en la menuda taza.

Y él sonríe dolorosamente cuando recuerda las bromas sobre baños que hizo aquel día en que lo prepararon juntos por primera vez. Nunca supo si ese café tenía algún nombre en los finos restoranes, pero, si pudiese nombrarlo él mismo, le pondría Mikasa.

Intenta coger los ingredientes y se debate, preguntándose cual aventar primero a la taza. Sabe que no quedará igual, pero al menos le reconfortará almacenar ese otro recuerdo.

Luego de batirlo todo, descubre que algo le falta a ese café. No es más chocolate, no es más café, no es la crema, sabe bien… y Mikasa, perdida en sus recreaciones, está segura de que él ya descubrió qué es... _Ella,_ sin lugar a duda. Porque aquello era lo más triste de reservar los recuerdos: el saber que nunca sabrán igual que en el momento en que sucedieron, porque siempre faltará algo.

Pero era lógico. Mikasa no podía refutarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, la taza está vacía. Levi mira el fondo y, así es, el café se ha terminado, de la misma manera que terminó aquello: de manera impensable y tan rápido, como si el tiempo no hubiese existido jamás.

Camina pasos lentos y pesados hacia su habitación. Sus reproches son suspirados. Todo está tirado. Nadie ha ordenado hoy. Lentamente, toma la ropa y la ordena sobre la silla ubicada al costado del armario. Intenta arreglar la cama, ordenarla y que le sea cómoda.

Reconforta. Abriga. Relaja. Pero algo falta. No son más frazadas, no son más cojines… _Ella._

Está recostado en la cama y no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si escuchar música va a ayudarle o si va a empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué había de diferente en aquel entonces? Ciertamente. El remolino de risas que entraba corriendo por la puerta.

La lámpara de pie no alumbra de forma tenue, hoy simplemente no ilumina más. Le acompaña, con sorna, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Por más que espere, por la puerta ya no entrará nadie. Nadie se dejará caer sobre la cama hasta rebotar, nadie se revolcará a su lado cantando canciones tontas y desordenando. Tanto le molestaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo amaba. Y hoy solo le acompaña el silencio.

Voltea y apoya el rostro sobre el almohadón. Intenta ignorar todas esas cosas que parecen sin sentido, pero pronto encuentra aquel olor en la tela. Ese tonto aroma dulce y profundo, inspirador, olor a caramelo, pero fresco y tentador. El olor a acondicionador de fresas, incluso, la esencia del café.

Y se retuerce en su lugar, porque duele. Los fantasmas duelen. Levi teme que aquellos sean los verdaderos fantasmas, los rastros que lo hacen volver al pasado, pero que no le permiten _sentirlo_.

De un momento a otro, le sobreviene la exasperante necesidad de remover el cabello negro de Mikasa, el flequillo molesto de ella que se posaba en su rostro y que no le admitía observarla incansablemente durante las noches. Verla tan apacible, tan dulce, tan quieta, tan suya en un espacio reducido y en minutos tan eternos. Tan personal.

Pero ya no tiene nada, excepto un almohadón frío con el rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

Quiere distraerse. Mikasa lo sabe. Que él ha encendido la radio. Sin embargo, en la lista de reproducción no hay más que canciones que les gustaban ambos, incluso, aquellas que oían juntos al hablar de temas inauditos. Incluso, las que él tocaba para que ella durmiese cuando tenía pesadillas.

No soporta vivir así, porque su espíritu es demasiado hosco, poco sutil y demasiado explosivo. ¿Quién traerá la calma entonces? ¿Quién convertirá los gritos en susurros? ¿Quién endulzará el ambiente con olores confitados?… ¿Quién?

Se queda dormido. Y todo eso lo ha hecho pensando en ella.

Se levanta con un peso encima. Es molesto. Intenta salir rápido de casa. No es favorable estar ahí. Entra en su vehículo, y espera que la radio matinal le comente algo mejor. Pero no, de seguro el mundo está en su contra. Porque sí, esa tonta cancioncita que ella traía pegada suena en todos los diales.

¿Qué importa? Ha pasado recordándola todo ese último tiempo. Una vez más no haría la diferencia.

No lo ha notado, pero, bueno… ya lo hizo. En el asiento del copiloto hay un pañuelo de Mikasa. Porque justo ahora que pretende olvidar, ella se aparece en todos lados. Es normal. Lo compartieron todo. ¿Por qué habría de desvanecerse tan súbitamente?

Toma el pañuelo y abre la guantera del auto, pero algo cae. Sí, caramelos, algunos accesorios, entre otras cosas que ella olvidó ahí.

Intenta sentir rabia, odio, pero no puede. Solo logra dar paso a la congoja, al dolor. Solo puede arrepentirse. Solo puede extrañarla y quererla de vuelta consigo.

Y la única razón por la que Mikasa sabe todo eso, es porque ella también lo ha vivido… día tras días, desde el momento en que él decidió dejarla, desde el momento en que dejó de luchar por ella, desde el momento en que sus más honestas promesas de amor se convirtieron en las más pútridas mentiras. Sus recuerdos la han acechado constantemente, haciéndole preguntarse si en un mañana sería capaz de acabar con su orgullo. Mas, hasta entonces, decidió permanecer en silencio, pretendiendo que la verdad algún día llegase a él.

* * *

—¿Cómo funciona para ti? —él quiso saber, agachando la mirada hasta el suelo, porque sabía que, sin importar cuántas características ella reuniese en su respuesta, él no estaría enlistado allí.

—Como funciona para todas las personas que tienen una pareja común y corriente, supongo: quiero una persona que pueda a estar a mi lado cuando le necesite, quiero una persona que no tenga miedo de tomar mi mano cuando camina junto a mí por la calle, quiero una persona que no tenga que medir sus horarios ni buscar momentos del día para llamarme por teléfono, quiero una persona que no tenga que mentir, quiero una persona de tiempo completo, quiero una persona libre —Mikasa mordió su labio inferior, alentando a su orgullo a hacer de fortaleza para no llorar—. Y, por sobre todo, quiero dormir tranquila cada noche al saber que esta persona no está compartiendo la cama con alguien más.

La bocanada de aire que expelió Levi resultó ser turbulenta. Podía ser efecto del frío, porque era tarde por la noche, y una plazoleta a la intemperie era todo cuanto les rodeaba. Eso pensaba Mikasa, porque, de todos modos, ya no esperaba nada de él, ni creería, en un millón de años, que su respiración inestable se debía a la tristeza o algo similar.

Pero estaba equivocada. Lo era.

—Sabías, desde un comienzo, que esto era todo cuanto nos deparaba —fue demasiado tarde cuando Levi comprendió que, con esas palabras, parecía estar culpándola. No hizo más que sentirse más miserable.

—Tú también —Mikasa abrió grandes ojos de sorpresa ante la proclama tan insultante—. Y aun así te acercaste a mí, esperando que un milagro fuese a solucionar la situación. Tú estabas comprometido, yo no.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes? —Levi no le respondió. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada, porque no podía mirarla; si no la irritaba, él mismo se ahogaría con sus ojos de plata—. Quizás creíste que, por ser más joven que tú, podrías mentirme fácilmente.

—Nunca te mentí —irrumpió, arriesgándose a desatar una avalancha.

—Puede ser. Pero el punto ya no es si me mentiste o no, el asunto es que yo ya no te creo —se sinceró, con tanta dureza, que era posible que esas fuesen las únicas palabras capaces de destruir al inquebrantable Levi Ackerman.

El hombre frente a ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, resistiendo el dolor que su desdén le provocaba, aquel que asemejaba a una sensación quemante, y ya no como el fuego de la pasión que alguna vez les había unido, sino como el más despiadado hielo que cala los huesos.

No era más que un miserable. Eso pensaba Mikasa.

Y, por ende, mostrándose indiferente frente a él, rodeada de la brisa gélida nocturna, deconstruyendo la imagen que tanto había admirado en el pasado, repasó sus recuerdos. ¿Cuándo Levi supuso algo más que esta aborrecible imagen?

Alguna vez. Cuando ella solía ser cándida y lo idealizó.

—Solo podría agradecer tus enseñanzas —añadió, tomando su bolso.

Era hora de partir.

Y Levi comenzaba a desesperarse. No quería dejarla ir. Pero no podía deshacer toda la vida que había programado antes de conocerla a ella. Si tan solo la hubiese conocido antes… pero eso no era más que una excusa pobre.

—Yo te alejé, te empujé, te aparté —admitió Levi—, ¿sería un imbécil ahora si te pido que te acerques un segundo?

Mikasa alzó su rostro, para enfrentarse a él. La irritaba.

—Si estás insinuando algún tipo de despedida, creo que estás confundido. No quiero tocarte, me desagrada. Tuve suficiente siendo tu segunda opción —masculló, asqueada con la sola idea.

—Lo siento —era todo lo que podía decir. Y, en el fondo, no significaba nada, ni servía de nada.

—Que tengas una buena vida junto a Petra. No vuelvas a mentirle, no lo merece —a Levi le aterraba la determinación de Mikasa.

Y saber que ella no retrocedería, lo sometía a ponerse de rodillas. No quería perderla, incluso si le dejaba saber de ella, de vez en cuando, él podría sobrevivir. Pero no con su ausencia.

—Te amo —le dijo, porque ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—Oh, yo también —siseó Mikasa, con inquina maliciosa—. Pero creo que me amo más a mí.

La vio voltear para comenzar a alejarse de él. Y, en ese preciso momento, se juzgó, preguntándose si haber priorizado una relación a distancia valdría haber dejado de lado a la que, estaba seguro, era la mujer de su vida.

Pero había conocido a Petra hacía cinco años atrás, sin embargo, por motivos de trabajo, ella residía a kilómetros, en otra ciudad. Y si bien nunca se veían, nunca estaban juntos, ella trabajaba afanosamente para poder mudarse con él. Y durante todo aquel tiempo de soledad, Mikasa había aparecido para jugar a vivir una vida junto a él.

Y Levi, en vez de terminar su insulsa relación con Petra, jugó tranquilo, ignorando que su quimera acabaría tarde o temprano.

—Mikasa —la llamó, por última vez, sintiendo su nombre pesar en su boca. Ella volteó, manteniéndose firme y seria—, por favor.

Una vez más, Mikasa recordó sus momentos junto a él.

Habían terminado en silencio. Y no había bastado para ella. Por eso estaban ahí. Pero abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, solo conseguiría hacerla retroceder, y ella no retrocedía, nunca, ni siquiera para tomar impulso.

—No —le reconfirmó de nuevo, de forma educada.

—Está bien —asintió él y le sonrió como solo él sabía sonreír.

Y ella correspondió su sonrisa.

Avanzó segura de sí misma, sintiendo como el peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros comenzaba a aliviarse. Había hecho lo correcto. Así debía ser.

Cuando, finalmente, dio con la estación de metro más cercana para poder embarcarse de vuelta a su hogar, el recuerdo de Levi la asaltó una vez más. No pudo evitar acelerar el paso, para subirse, sin dudar, al tren, y así evadir cualquier arrepentimiento insensato.

Quería llegar a casa pronto.

Había sido fácil dejarlo atrás, una tarea sencilla y expedita. No obstante, el verdadero desafío, crudo y lacerante, era dejar de amarlo.


End file.
